When You Believe
by MissTeaTea88
Summary: Just some musically inspired drabbles of the LuffyxNami sort.


_Disclaimer: Do you seriously think I own One Piece? HA! I wish._

_AN: Well I read a story that had done this but it was a SanjixNami focus. It looked really fun. Soooo I decided to do it, but using my favorite pairing of all time, LuffyxNami. ^.^ I hope you all enjoy it._

_Choose a subject and go-_

_Writing: Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. Write for as long as each song plays and move on to a different writing when the song switches (even if it's mid-sentence). Go for ten songs (or five). If nothing comes, it still counts. If you're listening to a comedian, you can skip it._

_**Gravity – Vienna Teng**_

She always wondered how he stayed so innocent and childlike on these seas full of brutal pirates. She had seen first-hand how pirates are, and she worried they would somehow rub off on him. But day after day he proved her worries to be meaningless. He was Monkey D. Luffy; her captain. He would never be like Arlong or any of the other pirates she had to manipulate or steal from. After all the hell she had been through those eight years, Luffy was now a constant in her life. And she hoped he would still be that fun loving, loyal, amazing man for the rest of her life as well.

_**You're Gonna Go Far Kid – The Offspring**_

Watching him fight was like watching a complicated yet beautifully performed dance. But with blood and bruises. Sometimes she got nervous, thinking he would lose. But that boy always managed to pull through. Like back when he was fighting Arlong for her; she was convinced he would get obliterated. But he surprised her by beating Arlong and freeing not only her, but her beloved village as well. It was then that she knew that this kid was gonna go far.

_**Best Damn Thing – Avril Lavigne**_

Back when Vivi fist boarded the ship, I was ecstatic; another girl to talk to. But then I noticed that she was subtly flirting with Luffy. For some reason that made me really angry. I think the only one to notice this change in mood was Zoro. Although he found it funny that I took my anger from the situation out on the oblivious captain. Looking back on it now, I think it was really stupid of me to be so jealous. Vivi was just grateful, that's all. And it's not like Luffy was flirting back. Zoro also mentioned later that I had nothing to be jealous about. Whatever that meant.

_**Your Call – Secondhand Serenade**_

Luffy wasn't as dumb as people thought he was. He knew a lot of stuff, deep stuff. For example he knew all about fate and he thought about stuff like soul mates and true love. Yes, he knew what love was. Well only recently did he really start thinking about this stuff more often. It was really only ever since he met Nami. She was smart, pretty, adventurous, trustworthy, and could keep him in line. Oh and she was really good at fixing his hat. If that soul mate stuff was real, he was pretty sure she was his soul mate and he was born to love her.

_**Forever Young – Techno version**_

It was moments like this that had Luffy wishing that life would stay like this forever. He loved sailing on the Thousand Sunny with his Nakama, having all kinds of adventures and fun. But he also liked moments like this. Moments when he could just sit on Sunny's head and watch as his crew relaxed and had fun. He loved to watch as Zoro slept peacefully against the side of the ship, while Chopper and Usopp ran around him playing a game of tag; and how Brook would dance around playing a tune on his violin and make skull jokes. It amused him to watch Franky try to subtly impress the resident historian Robin, only to have her smile and flirt back. He loved to listen to the sounds Sanji made while he rummaged around the kitchen making delicacies' for his fellow Nakama. Then there was Nami; he absolutely loved watching her the most. Like when she would sit in her deck chair tanning in the sun; boy was she pretty. Or when she was going around tending to her mikans. It was moments like these that he wished they would all stay forever young, just so he could be with his Nakama.

_**Waiting for a Star to Fall – Boy Meets Girl**_

Luffy really liked Nami. Yeah he liked, no loved all of his Nakama; but he just loved Nami in a different way. He wasn't dumb, he knew what love between a man and woman was. He just didn't know how to let her know that he loved her. Because what if she didn't love him the way he loved her? He had watched the way Sanji treated her, trying to woo her and make her love him. But that just wasn't how he was. Besides it didn't seem like it was working well for Sanji anyway. So he came to the conclusion that he would just have to wait for the perfect opportunity to show her just how much he loved her. He really hated waiting, but for her he could be patient. Until then he would just protect her, be her Nakama, and love her from afar. He'd just have to wait for a star to fall and carry her to him.

_**Baby I love Your Way – Big Mountain**_

In his eyes she is perfect. Even her imperfections are perfect to him. He loves the way she walks, talks, and moves. He loves her attitude, the way she yells at him for doing something stupid, and how she looks at him with admiration when she thinks he is not looking. He loves the gleam in her eyes when money is involved. He loves her fiery temper, her courageousness, and her caring heart. She is different, she is not like Vivi, Robin, or any of the other girls he has ever met; and he likes that. Luffy just loves Nami's way.

**_Never Say Never – The Fray_**

As she sailed off towards Arlong Park and her village of Cocoyashi, with the Straw-hats stolen ship; one thought ran through the back of her mind: Don't let me go. Nami knew that logically she did not think that, but her conscious did. And in her heart the red head longed for them to come chase after her and not let her do what she was about to do. Although she knew that she had to go; she had to save her village, her sister and avenge Bellemere. But deep down she hoped that Luffy would come chase after her and let everything go back to the way they were these past weeks. Alas fate was not on her side this time. Or so she thought.

_**About You Now- Utrabeat mix – Sugababes**_

She regretted what she did. Stealing their ship and running off; that was one of the worst things she could have done. But then he came running after her even after she hurt him, threatened him, and yelled at him. And her captain still stayed. Then he saved her, he freed not only her but her whole village from Arlong's tyranny. And for that she now regretted all the mean things she had done. The night of the party that her village had thrown, she apologized to him, not expecting him to forgive her. But he surprised her yet again and he forgave her, telling her she was his Nakama and navigator. So with tears in her eyes she told him 'I know how I feel about you now.' When he asked her what she meant she just kissed his cheek and ran off to celebrate with her beloved town and her new Nakama.

**_21 Guns – Greenday_**

When he saw her sitting there on her knees stabbing her shoulder over and over, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He was angry. No beyond angry. For eight years she has had to constantly fight. And not just for herself but for her whole village as well. Its time she stood down and let him help her. So he grabbed her hand, stopping the stabbing, and let her yell at him, telling him to go away. At least she wasn't hurting herself anymore. But watching the tears stream down her face, it made him feel like he was getting shot it the heart (not that he could) and it hurt. He would help her. All she needed to do was lay down her arms and give up the fight. And when she finally turned to him and asked him to help her, he slammed his hat down on her head, threw his arms up to the sky and yelled 'Damn right.' It was time for her to actually live, and he would make sure she did it with a smile on her face.

So? How did you like it? I was not fully happy with all of it, but its a writing exorcise. So review and let me know how I did.


End file.
